(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to developers, image-forming apparatuses, and methods for forming images.
(ii) Related Art
Image-forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, and fax machines, that form an image with a developer may have the following intermediate transfer system.
Specifically, a type of image-forming apparatus is available that includes an intermediate transfer belt including a surface layer in which fluoropolymer resin particles are dispersed for improved toner releasability and a cleaning device including a blade-shaped member. The intermediate transfer belt is rotated so as to transport an image developed with a developer containing a toner coated with an external additive and transferred to the outer surface of the intermediate transfer belt to a second transfer section that retransfers the toner image to a recording medium such as recording paper. The blade-shaped member is disposed in contact with the outer surface of the intermediate transfer belt that has passed through the second transfer section to remove residual toner therefrom.